2100 Pacific hurricane season
The 2100 Pacific hurricane season ''' was the most active Pacific hurricane season on record in terms of named storms. It started on May 15, 2100 for the East Pacific and June 1, 2100 for the Central Pacific, and ended on November 30, 2100 in both basins, dates that conventionally delimit the the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean. Forecasts On May 26, the Climate Prediction Center released its pre-season outlook. The scientists stated a 15% chance of a below-normal season, a 40% chance of a near-normal season and a 45% chance of an above-normal season. The climatologists expected 19–25 named storms, with 11–15 becoming hurricanes, and 7–10 becoming major hurricanes. The above-normal activity forecast was because despite being in moderate to strong La Niña conditions, wind shear was abnormally low and sea surface temperatures (SST's) were at near record high levels. Season summary '''Timeline of tropical activity in the 2100 Pacific hurricane season ImageSize = width:800 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2100 till:30/11/2100 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2100 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-129_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-156_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_250_km/h_(157-194_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/06/2100 till:30/06/2100 color:TS text:Andres from:29/06/2100 till:03/07/2100 color:TS text:Blanca from:30/06/2100 till:06/07/2100 color:C1 text:Carlos from:03/07/2100 till:09/07/2100 color:C2 text:Dolores from:06/07/2100 till:21/07/2100 color:C5 text:Enrique from:11/07/2100 till:03/08/2100 color:C5 text:Felicia from:14/07/2100 till:29/07/2100 color:C4 text:Guillermo from:17/07/2100 till:26/07/2100 color:C3 text:Hilda from:20/07/2100 till:22/07/2100 color:TS text:Ignacio from:20/07/2100 till:22/07/2100 color:TS text:Jimena from:24/07/2100 till:24/07/2100 color:TD text:Eleven-E from:27/07/2100 till:29/07/2100 color:C1 text:Kevin from:30/07/2100 till:04/08/2100 color:TS text:Linda from:30/07/2100 till:31/07/2100 color:TD text:Qualia barset:break from:03/08/2100 till:26/08/2100 color:C5 text:Marty from:04/08/2100 till:06/08/2100 color:TS text:Nora from:04/08/2100 till:06/08/2100 color:TS text:Olaf from:06/08/2100 till:09/08/2100 color:TS text:Akoni from:08/08/2100 till:08/08/2100 color:TD text:Two-C from:10/08/2100 till:29/08/2100 color:C5 text:Patricia from:12/08/2100 till:07/09/2100 color:C5 text:Rick from:14/08/2100 till:20/08/2100 color:C1 text:Ema from:16/08/2100 till:19/08/2100 color:TS text:Hene from:16/08/2100 till:22/08/2100 color:C5 text:Shary from:21/08/2100 till:02/09/2100 color:C3 text:Sandra from:24/08/2100 till:30/08/2100 color:C2 text:Terry from:28/08/2100 till:30/08/2100 color:TS text:Vivian from:01/09/2100 till:20/09/2100 color:C5 text:Waldo barset:break from:04/09/2100 till:07/09/2100 color:C1 text:Iona from:06/09/2100 till:19/09/2100 color:C3 text:Xina from:10/09/2100 till:17/09/2100 color:C1 text:York from:11/09/2100 till:15/09/2100 color:C5 text:Keli from:12/09/2100 till:30/09/2100 color:C4 text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:06/10/2100 till:30/10/2100 color:C3 text:Zelda from:16/09/2100 till:10/10/2100 color:C4 text:Able bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" The 2100 Pacific hurricane season, unlike the Atlantic season, didn't start until the end of June due to the moderate La Niña conditions. However, the inactivity abruptly halted on June 27 with the formation of Tropical Depression One-E. The depression became Tropical Storm Andres on June 29, the latest date for a season's first named storm to a Pacific hurricane season since 1969, when the first storm (Tropical Storm Ava) developed on July 1. Despite the late start, Tropical Storms Andres, Blanca, and Carlos all were named in a span of 18 hours, which forecasts called the harbinger to an active season. Following the rapid start, nine named storms developed in July. This was the most active July since the start of the Pacific satellite era in 1971 in terms of named storms (breaking the previous record of seven set in 1985), and it also marked the first time since August 2009 that any month produced nine total storms. With the record active July, 2100 became the first season since 1985 to have 12 tropical storms form before the end of July. The month of August was even more active, with 11 total storms forming, breaking the record of nine set in 1968 and 2009. By the end of August, 23 total storms had formed, well ahead of the previous record of just 16 (set in 1985). Even though the La Niña actually intensified in September, 14 total storms formed, more than double the previous record of six set in 1966 and 2005. As of October 1, the number of storms, hurricanes, and major hurricanes are all at record high levels. The season's current accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) is 244 (Eastern Pacific - 191, Central Pacific - 53). Rapid storm formation Beginning with Hurricane Hilda, every Eastern Pacific forming storm broke the record for the earliest forming n''th storm. The following tables provide more in-depth details of this year's exceptionally rapid storm activity: Eastern Pacific Central Pacific List of storms Tropical Storm Andres Andres was a short-lived tropical storm that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Blanca Blanca was a strong tropical storm that did not affect land. Hurricane Carlos Carlos was a minimal hurricane with no land effects. Hurricane Dolores Dolores was a moderate hurricane with no land effects. Hurricane Enrique Enrique was tied with Hurricane Felicia later that year as the strongest July cyclone recorded in the East Pacific, surpassing the record set by Gilma in 1994 (it reached 920 millibars (mb)). It made landfall over Coronado, California as a tropical depression on July 30 (the first California landfalling tropical system since Norman in 1978), causing $500 million (2100 USD) dollars in damage, but no deaths. Hurricane Felicia Felicia was the longest lasting Pacific hurricane since Hurricane Tina in 1992 (until its longevity was exceeded by several other storms that year), and it was tied with Hurricane Enrique earlier that year as the strongest July tropical cyclone. Despite its longevity and strength, Felicia did not affect land. Hurricane Guillermo Guillermo was a long-lived intense hurricane, but it did not affect land. Hurricane Hilda Hilda was a powerful hurricane with no land effects. Tropical Storm Ignacio Ignacio was a short-lived tropical storm that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Jimena Jimena was a short-lived tropical storm that did not affect land. Tropical Depression Eleven-E Tropical Depression Eleven-E was a short-lived tropical depression that did not affect land. Hurricane Kevin Kevin was a minimal hurricane that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Linda Linda was a tropical storm that made landfall near Puerto Vallartaon August 2 as a tropical storm, causing $100 million (2100 USD), but no deaths. Tropical Depression Qualia The remnants of Atlantic Hurricane Qualia survived over the terrain of Mexico to briefly become a tropical depression, but dissipated before causing any deaths or damage. Hurricane Marty Marty was a long-lived intense hurricane that brought hurricane force winds (but didn't make a landfall) to San Francisco, California (the first storm to bring hurricane force winds to California since 1858), causing $400 million (2100 USD) dollars in damages, but no deaths. Marty was the strongest August Pacific hurricane on record (beating Hurricane Guillermo in 1997(which had a pressure of 919 mb)) until Patricia and Rick later that year surpassed it. Tropical Storm Nora Nora was a short-lived tropical storm that made landfall near León, Nicaragua on August 6 as a tropical storm, causing a horrendous $2 billion (2100 USD) dollars in damage, but amazingly, no deaths were reported. A portion of Nora's remnants survived into the North Atlantic, but dissipated before regenerating. Tropical Storm Olaf Olaf was a short-lived tropical storm that made landfall near Carrillo, Costa Rica as a tropical storm on August 6 (the first Pacific landfalling Costa Rica system on record), causing a staggering $1 billion (2100 USD) dollars in damage, but no deaths were reported. Similar to Nora, a portion of Olaf's remnants survived into the Atlantic but dissipated before regenerating. Tropical Storm Akoni Akoni was a Central Pacific tropical storm that did not affect land. Tropical Depression Two-C Lasting barely 12 hours, Tropical Depression Two-C was the shortest lived tropical cyclone of the season (it didn't affect land). Hurricane Patricia Patricia was an extremely intense hurricane, tying with Linda in 1997 as the strongest Pacific tropical cyclone on record (until Rick later that month and then Waldo in September broke the record). Despite its longevity, Patricia did not affect land. When Patricia became a Category 5, it marked the first time four Category 5 hurricanes formed in one single Pacific hurricane season, breaking the record of three set in 1994 and 2002. Hurricane Rick Rick was an exceptionally intense and long-lived hurricane, becoming the strongest Pacific hurricane on record, beating Linda in 1997 and Patricia earlier that same year (the two storms had 902 mb pressures) (until it was surpassed by Hurricane Waldo later that year), and the longest-lasting Pacific hurricane on record, beating Hurricane Tina in 1992. Despite its record-breaking intensity, Rick did not affect land. Hurricane Ema Ema was a minimal hurricane that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Hene Hene was a short-lived tropical storm that did not affect land. Hurricane Shary Atlantic Hurricane Shary crossed into the East Pacific for six days before reentering the Atlantic. It made landfall near Puerto Vallarta, Mexico as a Category 5 hurricane, causing $900 million (2100 USD) dollars in damage, but no deaths occured. Hurricane Sandra Sandra was a long-lived intense hurricane that did not affect land. Hurricane Terry Terry was a moderate hurricane with no land effects. Tropical Storm Vivian Vivian was a short-lived tropical storm that brought minor amounts of percipitation to Baja California Sur. Hurricane Waldo Waldo was a long-lived intense hurricane (the strongest Pacific hurricane on record, breaking Rick's short-lived record) that did not affect land. Hurricane Iona Iona was a minimal hurricane that had no land effects. Hurricane Xina Xina was a long-lived intense hurricane that did not affect land. Hurricane York York was a minimal hurricane with no land effects. Hurricane Keli Hurricane Zelda Hurricane Able Storm names ''See also: List of retired Pacific hurricane names The following names will be used to name storms that form in the Northeastern Pacific Ocean in 2100. Retired names, if any, will be announced by the World Meteorological Organization (WMO) in the spring of 2101. Names that were not assigned are marked in , and the names of storms currently active are marked in bold. A storm was named York for the first time in 2100. NOTE: An Atlantic storm, Hurricane Shary, crossed into the Pacific and kept is Atlantic name and number. Central Pacific For the central Pacific Ocean, four consecutive lists are used, with the names used sequentially until exhausted, rather than until the end of the year, due to the low number of storms each year. The next eight names on the list are shown below. Storms were named Hene and Iona for the first time in 2100. See also 2100 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons